


Date

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione’s first… erm… could you call this a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flittterkat (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flittterkat+%28on+Livejournal%29).



“This is awkward.”

“And I thought I’d have a headache from your chatter.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the man across the dining table. “You asked me to dinner.”

Severus sighed, grimacing. “So I did.”

“Why did you, then, if you’re so… regretful?”

He muttered something unintelligible.

“Pardon?”

“I said, ‘You’re gorgeous when you laugh’,” he gritted out.

“…Really?”

“And you are… intelligent.”

“Indeed?”

“And I want to shag you through this table.”

Hermione blinked.

Severus’ eyes widened, betraying thoughts of ‘Did I say that out loud?’ “My apologies,” he whispered, looking away.

“My place or yours?”

Severus blinked. “CHECK, PLEASE!”


End file.
